


Strange Sickness

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Maybe this was a bad choice,</i> she thought, walking away from the bathroom. <i>Maybe I shouldn’t have asked him to do this. This is probably out of his comfort zone. God, I’m a terrible girlfriend. This was so selfish of me to ask him to do this. I didn’t think of him when I planned this. Ugh, I’m an awful person.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Bonus Prompts  
> Prompt: Fever

“Come on, Levi! You can come out!” 

“No.” Petra stood outside the bathroom door, fingers hovering a few inches away from the door.

“If you don’t want to do this, it’s one hundred percent okay,” she told him. “Just get changed back into your normal clothes and we’ll just -”

“No.” Do I say anything?

“You seem uncomfortable with this. I’m okay with not going.”

“No, I’m not uncomfortable with this. I just need a few moments.” Petra bit her lip.  _Maybe this was a bad choice,_  she thought, walking away from the bathroom.  _Maybe I shouldn’t have asked him to do this. This is probably out of his comfort zone. God, I’m a terrible girlfriend. This was so selfish of me to ask him to do this. I didn’t think of him when I planned this. Ugh, I’m an awful person._

She was about to speak up again when the bathroom door swung open. Levi stood in the doorway. Petra had to stop herself from bursting out laughing. His gold lamé bell-bottoms hid the fact he was wearing platform shoes and his crisp white shirt was open to reveal his defined abs. He looked cute, yes, but Petra couldn’t believe she’d talked him into wearing sparkly gold fabric.

“How’re the clothes feeling?” she asked him.

“They’re bearable,” he replied. “What about your clothes? I’m not the one wearing a ridiculous jumpsuit.”

“It’s ridiculous but it’s styling,” she giggled, grabbing his hands. “You ready to go catch the disco fever?”

“As long as you never use the phrase ‘catch the disco fever’ ever again.”


End file.
